1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lights used on bicycles, and more particularly, to a light especially adapted for visibly signalling the presence of the bicycle to drivers of motor vehicles, other bicycle riders, and pedestrians.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lights used on bicycles for visibly signalling the presence of the bicycle are well known in the art. The following U.S. patents disclose exemplary lights used on bicycles: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,135; 4,860,177; 4,875,142; 4,974,124; and 5,015,918. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,135 discloses a plurality of flashing LED's placed in linear arrays along the bicycle frame. The LED's primarily face the side of the bicycle to provide a broadside visible signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,177 has a plurality of parallel rows of lamps that flash in a moving pattern. The parallel rows of lamps face to the rear of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,142 disclose bicycle safety lights that a secured to the ends of handle bars and face rearward, providing blinking light signals to drivers of vehicles at the rear of the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,124 discloses a headlight and accompanying electrical generator for a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,918 discloses a battery-powered and/or generator powered bicycle lighting system that employs circuitry for strobing LED's to provide high intensity flashes.
One problem associated with the above-described prior art bicycle light signalling devices is that the flashing signal lights are highly directional, primarily facing the rear of the bicycle or secondarily facing the side of the bicycle. They are not significantly visible from the front of the bicycle. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bicycle light signalling device were provided which directed a flashing light signal to the front of the bicycle.
Another problem associated with many conventional bicycle signal lights is that the bicycle rider is unaware when the signal light is burned out or otherwise malfunctioning. This can be a very dangerous situation. The rider may think that he is signalling his presence to drivers of motor vehicles, other bicycle riders, and pedestrians, but the signal may not be working. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bicycle signalling device were provided which gave an indication to the rider that the signal is either working or not working.
Many conventional bicycle signalling systems use large numbers of signalling elements. Such large numbers of elements can be quite expensive. Moreover, large numbers of lights may create a distraction to persons receiving the signal. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bicycle signalling device were provided which uses a single flashing signal light.
The prior art bicycle signalling devices discussed above include light signalling patterns where light alternates between on or off. During the off portion of the signal, the person being signalled may lose sight of the bicycle. Furthermore, an alternating on and off signal may be very fatiguing to the eyes of the person being signalled. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bicycle signalling device were provided which emitted two lighted state signals. That is, a first light signal having a first level of brightness and a second light signal having a second level of brightness.
As mentioned above, it is important that the bicycle rider be aware of whether as to the signalling lights are working or not. In this respect, it would be desirable, if in addition to the visible signal, a device were provided that gave an audible signal to the rider indicating that the signal light was operating.
As mentioned above, many prior art bicycle signalling lights are highly directional. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bicycle signalling device were provided that provided a visible signal in a pattern of nearly 360 degrees around the signal light.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use signal lights for bicycles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a high visibility bicycle light signal apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) directs a flashing light signal to the front of the bicycle; (2) gives an indication to the rider that the signal is either working or not working; (3) uses a single flashing signal light; (4) emits two lighted state signals, a first light signal having a first level of brightness and a second light signal having a second level of brightness; (5) gives an audible signal to the rider indicating that the signal light is operating; and (6) provides a visible signal in a pattern of nearly 360 degrees around the signal light. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique high visibility bicycle light signal apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.